


Grounders aren't all evil (at least by choice)

by Addicted2TV



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Music, Physical Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2TV/pseuds/Addicted2TV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary on the inside. Just know that it's about a grounder whose been raised to lead them. But she doesn't agree with their laws. When she meets Bellamy and the other 100 she knows everything will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounders aren't all evil (at least by choice)

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda is a grounder, not just any grounder she is a Leader of her tribes warriors along with many other tribes warriors. Her father is in charge of her tribe for now. There is a possibility she can become the Commanders next second or even the next Commander. Many grounders agree with the rules that have been set and others along with Amanda don't agree. She goes against the rules for the best way to protect everyone. Since her mother died when she was 10 her father trained her instead of waiting till she was 15. Whenever she made a mistake or followed what she believes is right her father took his anger out on her. Over the years it has worsened and every time it happens she remembers what her mother told her.

It was a hot summer afternoon, in a home at the center of a village was a dying woman with her little girl. The woman had short brown hair that had been cut to keep her as cool as possible. She was drenched in sweat and could barely keep her eyes open but once her daughter came into the room she gave a week smile. A little girl with brown hair, like her mothers, in a ponytail entered the room to see her dying mother. This girl couldn't be older than 10. 

"There's my beautiful little girl. Now Amanda, I'm going to be leaving for a while. I want you to be strong for them, you hear me. Your father can't control them forever. Remember as long as you follow your heart and gut you will be the best ruler for these tibes. I am so sorry I must leave you with him, just know that every time he goes to you he isn't with them. There will be many challenges ahead of you but you will overcome them all. I Love you baby girl." The mother said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too mama." Amanda said with tears pouring down her face.

"Another thing sweetheart. One day a great enemy and a great ally to some of us will come from the sky. Some who still follow orders will be frightened and act out with anger. The ones who follow you will still be frightened but will welcome them. Always have faith that things will get better. If yo have doubts go to one of our special places and listen." Amanda's mother said.

When her eyes closed Amanda called out to her, when she didn't respond Amanda started shaking her. Finally Amanda stopped and went to announce to her tribe that her mother was dead. Everyone was gathered around the home and when Amanda exited they knew her mother was gone.

"My mother is gone," Amanda said with tears. "I'd like to sing a song that she used to sing to me."

"Somewhere over the rainbow Way up high And the dreams that you dreamed of Once in a lullaby Somewhere over the rainbow Blue birds fly And the dreams that you dreamed of Dreams really do come true ooh oh Someday I'll wish upon a star Wake up where the clouds are far behind me Where trouble melts like lemon drops High above the chimney tops That's where you'll find me Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly And the dream that you dare to, Oh why, oh why can't I? Well I see trees of green and red roses too, I'll watch them bloom for me and you And I think to myself What a wonderful world Well I see skies of blue And I see clouds of white And the brightness of day I like the dark And I think to myself What a wonderful world The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky Are also on the faces of people passing by I see friends shaking hands Saying, "How do you do?" They're really saying, I...I love you I hear babies cry and I watch them grow, They'll learn much more than we'll know And I think to myself What a wonderful world world Someday I'll wish upon a star, Wake up where the clouds are far behind me Where trouble melts like lemon drops High above the chimney top That's where you'll find me Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I" Amanda sings.

Then a loud voice that they all recognized as their leader screamed out.

"Child you are not aloud to sing. What are you doing here you should be watching over your mother." Amanda's father screamed at her even though he was inches from her now.

The tribe then began to disperse and mourn on their own for the woman who was always kind. While Amanda was dragged with her father over to her best friend, Lincoln. He was 18 and strong with a shaved head. Amanda's father has been trying to force the two of them to marry but they refuse saying they are friends and would never marry the other.

"Now have you two decided to finally marry, yet?" Their leader asked.

"I am sorry sir but there is no way I'd ever marry Amanda." Lincoln said.

"Then you are banished from this village you are only aloud here if there is a medical emergency. I should have seen this coming from the moment you refused to become a warrior and wanted to be a healer." Amanda's father ranted.

Amanda was then dragged home by her father kicking and screaming for him to let Loncoln stay and was then thrown to the floor. Her father slapped her across the face so hard it split her lip. That was the first and far from the last time he laid a harmful hand on her. He stormed into his chambers shouting back at Amanda that her training will begin tomorrow. 

Lincoln came and found her, then carried her through the woods. "Amanda stand up you don't want to worry them." He told her as he stood her up.

They walked for a few more minutes when they finally came across a huge house that was surrounded by nothing but the trees. "Amanda there you are darling I was beginning to worry." Said an old man who exited the house.

"I always come grandfather." Amanda responded with a chuckle.

Then they entered the house and were created by the two sleeping faces of Amanda's brothers. They were in a bed close to each other sleeping. One had dark brown almost black hair who looked to be 2 and the other must have been 1 with thin light brown hair.

She gently kissed them and the 2 year old opened his dark brownish green eyes and smiled at her. Next the boy with the light brown hair opened his hazel eyes and grinned up at her. 

"Hey boys sorry to wake you. I just wanted to see your guys' pretty eyes and smiles." She said with a soft smile and voice so she wouldn't fully wake them. "Go back to sleep my darlings."

"Night 'manda we love you." They mumbled tiredly.

"Goodnight Ryan." She said as she kissed the 2 year olds head. Then said, "Goodnight Matthew." and kissed his head as well. Finally she tucked them in and went to talk to her grandfather.

"Hey Lincoln, hey grandfather I'm going to head back to the village to sleep. It's been a long day. I will be back tomorrow to see all of you." She said as she hugged them both and kissed their cheeks.

"Night." That both said. Her grandfather then said "Make sure you put a cool cloth on your lip."

She nodded and left to get some rest for tomorro. She could hear that Loncoln was telling her grandfather about what has happened today. As she walked she looked to the sky and said "Whoever you are that's coming please be careful. We need help to get our tribes out from under my father and the other leaders and commanders rule."

Once she got home and into bed she started to softly sing the song that her mother always sung to her. "Somewhere over the rainbow Way up high And the dreams that you dreamed of Once in a lullaby Somewhere over the rainbow Blue birds fly And the dreams that you dreamed of Dreams really do come true." Then she cried think of her mother. She eventually got to sleep thinking things will start to get better. Little did she know that tomorrow was her first day of her new hell with her father acting as the devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any song I use in this story or the 100. I do own my Original Characters.  
> The Song I used was "Somewhere Over The Rainbow / What A Wonderful World"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any songs I use in this story or The 100. I do own my Original Characters.  
> The Song I used was "Somewhere Over The Rainbow / What A Wonderful World"


End file.
